Fizz Cavaliere del Tuono
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40816 |no = 1444 |element = Tuono |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 44 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description = Fizz servì come guardia personale della Principessa del vento, sotto l’ordine femminile delle “Ali fanciulle”. La principessa si fidava ciecamente di Fizz, tenendola in grande considerazione fra le sue subordinate. Per questo, Fizz non abbandonò mai la sua sovrana, anche quando questa fu rapita da uno stregone che cercò di sottrarle il cimelio della famiglia reale. In realtà, si pensa che fu proprio Fizz a chiedere l’aiuto di un certo ladro per salvare la principessa. Fu anche una delle poche persone che continuò a supportare la principessa dopo che cadde preda di una maledizione e si ritirò dalla vita pubblica. |summon = Userò la mia spada in nome della principessa. È mio dovere proteggerla. Anche tu hai qualcuno da proteggere, non è vero? |fusion =Donami più potere! Voglio aiutarla... Anzi, devo! |evolution = |hp_base = 4989 |atk_base = 2038 |def_base = 1987 |rec_base = 1951 |hp_lord = 6931 |atk_lord = 2848 |def_lord = 2517 |rec_lord = 2511 |hp_anima = 7823 |rec_anima = 2273 |atk_breaker = 3086 |def_breaker = 2279 |atk_guardian = 2608 |def_guardian = 2755 |hp_oracle = 6871 |rec_oracle = 2868 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |ccant = 40 |ls = Grande prova di coraggio |lsdescription = +30% ATT e PS massimi; aggiunge probabilità di attacchi normali su tutti i nemici; i danni inflitti aumentano notevolmente la barra BB |lseffect =* * |lsnote = 25% chance with 50% damage penalty & fills 8 BC |bb = Lampo ruggente: Hrist |bbdescription = Combo di 14 attacchi di tuono su tutti i nemici; aumenta la velocità di riempimento dell'indicatore OD per 3 turni; aumenta numero di colpi e attacchi normali per 3 turni; considerevole aumento dell'efficacia CB per 3 turni |bbnote = 15% OD fill rate, +1 hit count, 100% chance normal attack hit all foes & 50% BC efficacy |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |ccbbt = 14 |bbmultiplier = 350 |sbb = Sacro lampo rugg.: Hervor |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 17 attacchi di tuono su tutti i nemici; aumenta leggermente l'indicatore OD e aumento della velocità di riempimento dell’indicatore OD per 3 turni; aumenta numero di colpi e attacchi normali per 3 turni |sbbnote = 8% OD fill, 15% OD fill rate, +1 hit count & 100% chance normal attack hit all foes |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |ccsbbt = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = La forza di Ausrine |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 20 attacchi tuono su tutti i nemici; enorme aumento ATT e DIF per 5 turni; enorme aumento velocità riempimento barra OD per 5 turni e aumento degli attacchi normali su tutti i nemici per 5 turni |ubbnote = 250% Atk/Def, 200% OD fill rate |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |es = Sincera devozione |esitem = |esdescription = Massiccio aumento della velocità di riempimento della barra OD per 2 turni quando i danni subiti superano una certa quantità (5000 danni) |esnote = 300% boost for 1 turn after 5000 damage |bb1 =* * * * * |bb10 =* * * * * |sbb1 =* * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * |evofrom = |evointo = 40817 |evomats1 = 40334 |evomats2 = 40334 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 40133 |evomats5 = 40191 |evomats6 = 40191 |evomats7 = 40132 |evomats8 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = |rare = 1 |notes = *Praticamente una Rina bis. Ah, ve la ricordate Rina? Bei tempi quelli... |addcat = La leggenda del ladro... |addcatname = Fizz 7 }}